Can I Say It?
by Kida Kuro
Summary: Gaia Commission for Autumnvicky2. Loosely based off the last chapter in the manga. The well has once again opened, Kagome coming back to stay. Inuyasha has a hard time telling her his feelings, while Koga makes it harder.


Author Note: I'm taking fanfiction commissions on gaia. My name on there is the same as here: Kida Kuro. I hope Autumnvicky and everyone else enjoys this. And for my subscribers who are waiting for _Reawakened Memories_ I'm trying...it's just that Steve and Claire _hate_ me at the moment, so I'm sorry.

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. They are Takahashi-sensei's and I respect her.

Enjoy!

* * *

I stood up as quickly as I could when I caught that familiar scent, Kagome's scent. "Kagome?!" I whispered to myself as I ran toward the Bone-Eaters Well. _That must be her!_

When I reached the well, I immediately looked into the dimmed crevice, holding out my hand to find another's grab on. Astonished, I blinked a couple of times, my thoughts jumbled as I pulled Kagome out. After three years, she didn't look much different, that same girlish face I'd come to fall in love with, and her dark black hair-all different than Kikyo, yet similar.

"Did I keep you waiting?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"Kagome!" I could hear the others trailing after me, shock in their voices, maybe more than I felt.

"Everyone," the girl in front of me smiled, me pulling her into a hug which in turn made her let out a startled gasp.

"I missed you," I muttered in her ear.

"Inuyasha…" before I could hear her reply, Miroku and Sango had already pulled her out of my arms while Shippo talked animatedly.

"Calm down, calm down," she giggled, picking up the young kitsune.

"Kagome-chan, are you staying?" Shippo asked her, clinging to her tightly. I gritted my teeth at that, looking away. I could feel my ears twitch with detest.

"Yes," her voice was soft as she pulled him off her and set him down. I glanced back over at her, catching her eyes before her attention was pulled away by Miroku and Sango's twins.

"Onee-san, play with us!" they both tugged on her skirt until Sango pulled them off.

"Sorry about that, Kagome."

"It's no problem," she glanced at Miroku, smirking, "are they the both of yours?"

I chuckled as I watched both Sango and Miroku blush.

"Is it that obvious?" the monk laughed, walking over and picking up one of his daughters.

"Inuyasha, why don't you escort Kagome to Kaede's?" Sango suggested.

"Huh?" I hadn't expected one of them to talk to me, what with Kagome having appeared after so long.

"Yes, Inuyasha, you may as well. I'm sure Kaede will be happy to see her," Miroku smiled at me, looking like he had something up his sleeve. Before I knew it, Kagome had grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward the village.

"Bye bye!" Kagome waved to the others with her free hand, "I'll see you later!"

"See you later!" Shippo waved enthusiastically.

Kagome and I walked slowly, I was afraid to even look at her even though I let her cling to my arm.

"So, Inuyasha…?" she piped up after what seemed an eternity of silence, "how are you?"

"Same old, same old," I tried to act cool, looking up at the sky, "…what about you? Why did you come back?"

"What do you mean why? A good deal of my time was spent here, why wouldn't I? You're all my friends…I just couldn't not come."

There was an awkward silence between us until Kagome once again broke it, "I see everyone moved on. I hadn't really expected this much to have changed. You don't have a girlfriend too do you?"

I could tell she was joking, but it hurt me all the same, "of course not!" I growled, pulling away and walking ahead. After a moment my ears drooped as I regretted my reaction. I could hear Kagome's soft footsteps behind me, trotting along slowly. Every once in a while I could hear her sigh, I resisted a sigh myself, falling back along side her.

"Sorry," I mumbled, still not looking at her. I then heard her scoff. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she replied curtly, walking ahead of me now. We could see Kaede's house just ahead now, the old woman outside sweeping.

"Kaede!" Kagome ran toward the village miko, the elderly woman turning, a surprised smile lighting her face.

"Kagome, child!" she set the broom against the house, "you're back, I thought we'd never see you again," she then glanced over at me, "I see you've already met up with Inuyasha."

"Yup!" she tilted her head to the side happily, "also, Kaede, I was thinking of staying here."

"Staying here…?" Kaede inquired, "what ever do you mean?"

"Well," she chuckled, "I'm going to live here with you guys!"

"What about your family? Won't they miss you?"

"They understand," her eyes softened.

"Quit your yapping!" I snapped, the sappy moment getting to me. "C'mon, we have to get you settled in if you really are staying!"

"He's right," the hag agreed with me, Kagome nodding.

"Well I didn't bring any stuff with me…so there's not much to do I guess."

"All right…well you just rest today, go catch up with everybody." At that, I took Kagome's arm and started to pull her away.

"Inuyasha! What are doing!" she practically screamed in my ear.

"You heard her! We're going to 'catch up'!" I scowled, continuing to pull her into the forest.

"Well you're being rude, sit boy!"

I let go of her arm, given barely any time to think as I fell flat on my face with that usual overpowering, invisible force. After a moment, a raised my head up, the taste and smell of dirt overriding my senses, even after I spit out most of what had ended up in my mouth.

"Serves you right," Kagome sounded oh so pleased with herself as she crossed her arms and looked away with her head up.

I proceeded to glare at her as I got up, "fine!" I ran off, angry at how she didn't _get_ it. That stupid girl…

I then hid in the forest, sitting high in a tree where I knew not many could bother me.

Later, I found myself awaking to my name.

"Inuyasha!" I could tell the damned perverted monk's voice from anywhere. "Come out come out wherever you are!" he called in an annoyingly playful voice that made me just want to hit him.

"What the _hell_ do you want, Miroku?!" I yelled down at him, jumping down to the lowest branch to scout him out.

"Well I just wanted to give you some friendly advice," he came out from behind some trees, smiling like the bastard he was.

"I don't need your stinkin' advice," I sneered, glaring at him to make my point clear.

"Oh is that so? Then why aren't you with Kagome, hmm? You angered her once again."

"And how would you be able to tell that?" I dropped down the last ten feet to the ground.

"I know _everything_, Inuyasha. You can't keep anything from a monk like my self."

"I should hit you. I can't believe Sango _actually_ puts up with the likes of you." I then turned and started walking away, folding my arms into the sleeves of my robe.

"All right, all right, I admit it. I followed you. What's the big deal?" he trailed after me, catching up quite quickly, the rings on his staff jingling in a high pitched ring that always made the hair on my neck stand on end from the sheer sound.

"Well you shouldn't you nosey monk. Now leave me alone."

"You should be nicer to Kagome, tell her how you feel now that she's staying-"

"I WAS TRYING. _She's_ the one who threw a tantrum!" I turned to face him once more, my ears and left eye twitching.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," he put his hands out in front of him, that stupid grin of his still plastered onto his face as usual. "I didn't mean to antagonize you, but you should remember that to a girl: patience is a virtue."

"You certainly weren't patient when it came to hitting on girls," I snapped back, "you've even touched Kagome's butt, you dirty monk!"

"Now, now, that's all in the past. I have Sango now so don't get your feathers all ruffled. Just go talk to Kagome and tell her you're sorry. You know that's what you should do."

"Screw you," I took off this time, fleeing into the trees again. He is a mere human after all.

The next couple of days passed without much success. I either couldn't face her, or someone continuously got in my way.

"Kagome," I called out to her, she was walking alongside Sango, her girls on either side of their mother.

"Inuyasha," she turned, I could hear a mild excitement in her voice-meaning she had finally forgiven me.

"Hey, Sango, can I steal her for a bit?" I asked the previous Demon Slayer before giving Kagome my full attention.

"Sure thing," she smiled and walked off, pulling the reluctant children along.

Kagome was staring after them, her hand on her chest. I could tell she was thinking. "Kagome, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me," I put my arms behind my head casually.

"Huh?" she turned to me. "Yeah, sure," she smiled softly, "where to?"

"Does that matter? I thought we could, you know…just take a walk."

She took a moment; I thought she was going to be determined to have some sort of destination. "All right," she finally agreed. I grinned and started walking the opposite direction of Sango, Kagome right by my side.

We walked in silence for a long time while I tried to get my thoughts together. Just tell her I love her? Tell her I want to be with her? I don't know. I wish someone could just say this for me…

"Kagome…?" I realized that as I said this, she had also called out my name, resulting in an awkward silence between us.

"…Yes Inuyasha? What is it?" she spoke first.

"Uh…no, you go ahead."

"I want to listen to what you have to say first."

"Well isn't that a first," I accidentally sneered at her, "sorry," I immediately made myself say, seeing the look on her face.

She scoffed, "Sit boy!"

I grimaced as I hit the dirt, "damn it, Kagome!"

"It's your own fault!" she yelled at me.

I sat up, and as I did, I heard something running toward us. "Shush!" I hushed her, standing up and smelling. "I smell some mongrels running about," I growled, shifting in front of her protectively. "Koga…" I muttered, brow furrowing.

"Hey, Kagome, hey mutt," a voice resonated from behind us. How the hell did he get behind us?

"Who you calling a mutt, wolf," I flipped around to face him.

"You obviously," he grinned, turning to Kagome, "I came to get my _woman_."

"Well _your_ woman isn't here! I grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Kagome obviously wasn't happy with us.

"You're still not upset with him calling you his woman?" I asked angrily, "why not just go off and marry him then!"

"Inuyasha, I'm not upset at him because it isn't _true_! So will you just drop it?!"

I glanced at Koga to see a frown form on his face, "Kagome, I _love_ you, can't you please just give me a chance?" he asked, dead serious.

"Didn't you just hear her you dirty mongrel? She said she doesn't like you!" I smirked, crossing my arms. I have to admit I felt superior to him at this moment.

Kagome sighed and started walking away, muttering, "boys," as she did.

Koga ran after her, "Kagome, wait!"

Damn it! I went after her as well; Koga _wasn't _going to ruin my chance!

"Leave me alone, Koga, I don't want to talk to either of you."

"Oh come on Kagome, you don't mean that. You know you like me," he grabbed onto her arm promptly getting shoved off.

"What part of 'leave me alone' don't you understand?"

"Yeah, so leave her alone," I tried to help from behind him.

"You too, Inuyasha," she glared back at me.

"Hey, why are you glaring at me? He's the one touching you," my ears twitched with annoyance. She always did this to me.

She then ran off, and before the wolf could chase after her, I tackled him to the ground.

"You should just leave," I told him, pinning him to the ground. "I won't let you have Kagome."

"She's not yours to give!" he yelled back at me, fighting to even look at me.

"She's not yours to keep," I told him in turn, letting him go when I caught onto another scent. "You didn't bring another wolf with you, did ya?"

"No," he stood; his face covered in dirt, turning in the same direction as me, apparently having caught onto the same smell. "Ayame…what's she doing here?"

"She _obviously_ came looking for you, you dope! And she's near Kagome…" I quickly ran in that direction, hoping that my suspicions weren't correct. I ignored the yelling from behind me as Koga tried to catch up.

I scoured the area ahead of me, quickly coming upon the scene of Kagome running around, taking shelter behind trees while a girl jumped around in the trees, attacking when she caught a glimpse of her.

"Kagome!" I yelled, unsheathing Tetsaiga, the ratty old sword immediately transforming into a monstrous weapon.

"Ayame, stop it!" the wolf called to the girl with pig tails, who, instantly stopped mid attack. "Koga!" she turned, a grin on her face, but then scowled. "I'll kill this girl so you'll only love _me_!" she stated, stomping her foot and then running after Kagome again with her claws at the ready. I noticed Kagome didn't have her weapon on her.

"Inuyasha, don't worry about me," Kagome shouted, "I can take care of her!"

"You idiot!" I ran in between the two females, swiping my sword at Ayame whom I'd only met once before. I found her to be annoying the last time, but now she was trying to get Koga's attention again. I wished that Koga would keep her and just leave Kagome alone.

"Get out of my way Inuyasha!" she yelled at me, jumping back a good few feet.

"Kagome did nothing to you," I growled.

"She's in the way!" she tried to jump over me, but Koga caught her ankle, making her fall down. This brought a light smirk to my face; the wolf _could_ do something right for once.

Kagome had come up behind me after a moment when Ayame was complaining to Koga and squirming to get away. What surprised me the most was the dark look on his face, maybe he really did love Kagome, but I would never let him have her…unless that was really what she wanted that is. I glanced back at her when she took a hold of my arm, a deep expression lighting her face as she watched them. I thought she'd get in the middle as usual, trying to make everything better, that is, until she whispered to me, "Inuyasha, let's go."

I sheathed my sword and we walked away from the squabble between the "lovers".

"Kagome," I whispered when we were a good distance away. "I want to be with you forever. I don't want that scruffy wolf to have you…and I don't want you to be killed because of him," my voice was shaking as I said this, and I could feel her gaze land on me. I wasn't looking at her, but I could only imagine that she either looked disgusted or was in plain shock.

"Inuyasha…I do too…" I blushed as she kissed my cheek, "I like Koga as a friend, but I _love_ you. That's why I came back."

I quickly turned my head, I knew I was gawking, but even though I had hoped for this, I couldn't help but feel the utter surprise from it all. When she smiled at me, I leaned down and kissed her, holding her close to me. I felt as if she might push me back, but she didn't, instead grabbing the back of my robe and furthering the kiss.

"Isn't this a romantic ending, right Kirara?"

I pulled away, the both of us blushing as we pinpointed Miroku, Kirara on his shoulder. The cat demon jumped off and ran away, I'm sure she was leaving the monk to fend for himself.

"Damn it, Miroku! What the hell do you think you're doing spying on us! I'll kill you!" I ran at him, the monk retreating.

"Inuyasha, I merely ran into you! I'm serious! I'm very happy for you two!" he practically begged for mercy.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, having not moved. I really hate my life. I can't ever get a break.


End file.
